


Dear Dad, I miss you

by sophibug



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Absent Characters, Absent Parents, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Letters, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Mother-Son Relationship, Single Parents, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophibug/pseuds/sophibug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A son writes a letter to his long-lost father. Not actually all that depressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Dad, I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to JK for the cool characters and stuff, and to bumblebeehappy over at wattpad for the beta.
> 
> This was written in a flash of inspiration in a boring English class in February. I just remembered that it existed and decided to post it up here. Hope you like it :).

Father,

 

I’m writing this letter to you for this therapist I’m going to. My fiancee told me to go to him. The doctor's a Muggle, but I hope you don’t mind. I mean, of course you don’t, because you’re dead. But I hope that you wouldn’t have minded when you were alive, either.

I guess that I’m a little annoyed that I never met you, that the only time I ever heard from you was that one time. I mean, Mom had sent you letters, saying that she was pregnant, saying that she needed money, or even saying that she missed you, and you just ignored them. I know that she can’t use the owl post, but even so. You gave her an address and three weeks of your life and a name that wasn’t even your full name, and then silence.

I didn’t know anything about you until I went to my magic school. It’s not Hogwarts. Mom and I ran to America. I heard that you were evil, but apparently you turned out alright in the end. Maybe that’s why you sent Mom that note when I was five: “Hide the kid, and run.” Maybe you just needed to hide me from Voldemort, or maybe from Dumbledore. Knowing that you’re my dad, it’s hard to tell what side I should be on.

Mom really thought that you would marry her, that you would come back and be her Prince Charming. She didn’t find out you were dead for years, and then she finds out that you had a fortune and a noble family and are related to all these people, most of them evil. And then I find out that all that money went to that British superstar, Harry Potter.

All in all, though, I hear that you weren’t a bad guy. So I wish that I could have met you. Maybe I’ll see you again someday, or at least get to visit the house in London.

Mom misses you, too.

 

Your son,

Alexander Reginald Black

 

P. S.-- Yeah, Mom tried to name me after you. I go by Alex now.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are like chocolate. I'm up to sharing the chocolate.


End file.
